Cinderella
by Teddyloverr
Summary: Oneshot. Young Blair and Chuck. After watching Cinderella in their school class, Blair wonders what she is missing out on. Can Chuck help her find the answer?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**

*** Prep is like pre-school or kindergarten for people who don't know.**

* * *

"Prince Charming and Cinderella shared a kiss, sealing their love. And they lived happily ever after."

Blair looked to her teacher as she walked past her and up to the television she and the rest of the class were watching.

"Okay Preps*, home time. Stay in the grounds till your driver comes. Blair Waldorf," Blair looked up at the sound of her name, "You are going home with Chuck today. Don't forget. And Chuck," Chuck looked away from Blair, "Take care that Blair remembers." Chuck nodded once and turned his attention back to Blair.

Chuck and Blair had been friends since birth. At age one, they made mud pies together in Chuck's playroom with dirt his parents had imported from Italy. They had been to every function their Eleanor Waldorf had held since they could walk and talk. Chuck had held Blair everytime she cried because of the hurtful words Eleanor had said. Blair had helped blow out the candles on the birthday cake they had made together when Bart Bass had forgotten his son's birthday.

To say that Blair and Chuck were friends would be an understatement. They were each other's rock, the person they most cared about and each other's whole life. And now, both five years of age, they were finally coming to realise that there was more to life. School. Gala events. New friends like Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. But this didn't deter them. The duo still found time to spend with each other; as much as they could.

Chuck had always been a possessive man, all Basses were, and the thing he was most possessive of was Blair. So when Nate and Serena came into the picture, he felt threatened. Nate looked at her with eyes that made shiver in disgust. How could anyone look at _his_ Blair in that way? And Serena. She wanted to be Blair new best friend. Chuck didn't want Blair to be taken from him. Blair was his.

Blair had never complained about his possessiveness; she loved the attention. And besides, Chuck was her best friend. He had every right to be.

Picking up the white lace on the bottom of her dress she stood up from her position on of the numerous couch. Everyone ran past her, happy to be finally able to leave school and play at their own homes. Blair slowly paced out of the room after collecting her gucci original bag. The movie Cinderella was her favourite, but it made her think a lot. She couldn't help but compare herself to the main character.

Cinderella had nothing. No pretty dresses, no friends, no loving family. All she had were animals. '_Ick!_' Blair thought as she shuddered. But herself, well, she had everything. She had her dad, even if he was far away now, her dresses and beautiful shoes, lots and lots of toys and her chuck. The only thing she had in common was their mean mums.

But then, Cinderella had nothing at the start but when she met the prince at the ball, they fell in love. They fell in love with a kiss. Blair didn't have a kiss, or a prince or that kind of love. But she wanted it. She's do anything to be like Cinderella and have a happily ever after. '_But how? How can I get it?_' Blair thought. _She needed a kiss._

From his table in the middle of the playground, Chuck watched Blair walking out of the classroom. She was so beautiful. She was the only girl he liked, other than the mother he never knew. He watched the long brown curls bounce as she walked down the stairs. Blair was an angel on earth, in Chuck's eyes.

He stood up to go talk to her. He made it to the bottom of the stairs before he noticed she was tripping. "Blair!" he yelled, getting her attention.

Blair looked down at Chuck who was running up the stairs. She smiled at him before she realised she had misplaced her foot on the stair and she was going to fall. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the hard wood against her body, but she didn't feel it. All that she heard was the quiet '_oomph_' and warm arms holding her. She sighed. Chuck was always there to save her.

And then it clicked. Who better than Chuck to be her prince charming? He was very handsome and strong and brave and most of all, he had always been there for her. He could give her, a happily ever after and all she needed was a kiss.

"The limo is here Blair. Want me to carry you?" Chuck felt her nod into his shoulder. He grinned and continued down the stairs. He walked across the playground holding her tightly as the few classmates who hadn't yet been picked up watched him enviously. Everyone knew that Blair was the prettiest girl in their class. But most had moved on to Serena when they had realised that Chuck Bass was her best friend. No one wanted to go up against Chuck bass.

In Chuck's arms, Blair giggled silently for two reasons. The first was because she could see the envious looks on all the girls faces. Everyone wanted to be Chuck's girl. But no one ever even had a chance. Blair was Chuck's girl; now and always. The second reason was because Chuck's scarf, a new one he had had imported from Germany.

Chuck felt her laughter and smiled down at her. By now they were at the limo, with the door held wide open for them. As he had done many times before, Chuck stepped into the limo, holding Blair whose laughter had subsided. "Can you please get my bag, Andrew." Chuck asked from inside the limo.

"Of course, Master Bass." Andrew replied, smiling down at the child with the girl in his arms.

Blair looked up and Chuck and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Chuck, for saving me." She said softly, sliding off his lap and onto the seat beside him.

Chuck returned her smile with one of his own and replied, "Anytime Blair, you know that."

"Well, can I…" Blair blushed and looked down at her hands. "I mean, You know Cinderella?" She looked up to see Chuck nod and then looked back down to her hands. "Well, I … I kind of wanted the same thing as her."

Chuck was confused; _Why would she want to be poor?_ "But Blair, I thought you liked the dresses and the servants. Why would you want no money and dirty rags like her?"

Blair looked up at him and giggled. "Not that, silly. I want a happily ever after. With a kiss and a prince and holding hands and love."

He was jealous but looking into her hope-filled eyes, Chuck couldn't say no to her. "Okay, Blair-bear, I'll get you an English prince a French kiss." He smiled at her as she laughed, the happiness of her face making him joyous.

"I don't want a complete stranger to be my prince." She blushed again but still smiled at him. "I want you to be my prince." She said nervously. She was pretty sure he's say yes. He'd do anything for her.

"Umm…" Chuck said, stunned. _Blair wanted him to be her prince Charming? Forever? _"Of course, Blair." He said smiling at her.

Both were nervous but Chuck was a Bass, he would take the lead, for Blair. Always for Blair. So he slid off the leather seat in his limo and knelt in front of her. He picked up on of her slender hands and intertwined their finger and repeated it with their other hands. Chuck leaned up close to Blair until he could feel her soft breaths against his face. He looked into her wide brown eyes and whispered, "Close your eyes, Blair-bear." And as she did, chuck pressed his lips against hers.

Blair had never felt this way before. Her hands tingled they same way that they did every time Chuck held them. But now her lips were tingling against his and she couldn't help but smile. Chuck felt her smile and couldn't be more relieved. He smiled into the kiss as well and they stayed like that for a while.

Way too soon for Blair, Chuck moved away an inch, still able to hear and feel each other's breath ghosting over their lips. He squeezed her hands and asked, "Was that okay?"

Smiling widely as possible, Blair nodded. "It was perfect."

* * *

Here's my first ever one shot. I saw something like this happen when I was going work experience. So much cuter with Blair and Chuck's personalities. I think this might be the first in a series of Blair and Chuck's firsts. Tell me what you think of that and give me some ideas on what they can do first together.

I'm not a fan of Nate and Blair together so in my stories, it's always going to be Blair and Chuck, Nate and Serena. because it makes more sense.

(:


End file.
